Chi-Chi's Confession
by DBZ Know It All
Summary: At a small gathering at C.C., Chi-Chi Tells Bulma, 18 how Goten was born warning: Lemon, Incest Chi-Chi and Gohan


It was a small party, more of a gathering of friend sreally. Chi-chi,goku, gohan and goten had joined Krillin and number 18 at the capsule corp to meet with Trunks Vegeta and bulma. They were gathered around a table and were talking ,vegeta was nerby working out alone as usual and goten and trunks were playing. They were talking mostly abpout an upcoming martial arts tournament that the men and number 18 were entering.

"I don't know why you have to fight in every tournament that there is goku. You already know that you are one of the strongest fighters in the universe and you gohan you shpould be concentrating on your school work." Chi-chi just wanted her husband and her son to stop fighting battles so much, she worried about them.

"Well ha ha ha , you know me chi-chi, if there are strong opponents i have to test myself I can learn alot about fighting in a good tournament." Goku truthfullt just loved an excuse to fight as most saiyans did.

"Yeah mom. If there are strong opponents in this tournament we could really become alot stronger ourselves." Gohan did not like fighting as much as his father but he did like a god fight none the less.

"I just hate it when you two are off fighting. I hate these tournaments."

"Well i wish I could agree with you chi-chi. But the truth of it is these tournaments get vegeta very excited if you know what I meen. Whenever there is a tournament coming up vegeta is a wild animal in bed. I guess it's part of being a saiyan, right goku?"

Bulma gave goku and chi-chi a mischevious smile and nudged chi-chi with her elbow as she said this. Goku laughed a little bit as he answered bulma.

"Oh no way! When i traiin for a fight it takes all of my concentration and effort. I dont let anything distract me from my training. Heck back when the androids were coming chi-chi and I didnt make love for the entire time and then i died and was in other world for five years. Let me tell you eight years is a long time to go without making love to your wife."

Chi-chi had an extremely nervous look on her face that went beyond embarassment as goku was talking. Bulma and the others had confused looks on their faces. Number 18 loked at goku then chi-chi and finally said.

"You two didn't make love for eight years? But goten..."

"UH Goku! I think that restaurant we passed on the way over here is having an all you can eat lunch buffet. Why dont you and the boys go get something to eat?"

"ALL YOU CAN EAT? Oh boy! Gohan Goten lets go get something to eat."

As goku ,gohan and goten got reday to fly off they were joined by trunks and krillin. Vegeta stayed behind to work out and continue his training. Bulma and number 18 gave chi-chi an intense stare as they asked her.

"O.K. chi-chi spill it what is going on?"

Before chi-chi could give bulma and number 18 an answer they were interrupted by an unexpected sound.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh I can't believe this, this is just to good! A HA HA HA!"

Vegeta had come closer and was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes.

Bulma gave him an angry look. "Vegeta please were trying to have an important conversation here!"

"Don't you see woman? Goten is a super saiyan and if kakkarot's woman hasn't slept with him since three years before goten's birth that can meanb only one thing."

Bulma thought for a moment then gave vegeta a stare that could have melted steal. "VEGETA! You didn't!"

Vegeta stopped laughing long enough to get a disgusted look on his face. He sneered at bulma as he replied. "Please! As if I would ever want kakkarot's left overs."

"But if it wasn't you or goku then who?"

"There aren't any other saiyan's alive, it had to be one of you."

"Actually that's not true bulma." Number 18 interjected. "There is one more saiyan."

"Who?"

"Think about it woman. If goten's father is a saiyan but is not kakkarot or myself then it would have to be gohan."

"WHAT?!" Bulma fell over backwards at the revalation. Quickly composing herself she asked chi-chi. "Chi-chi, is that true?"

Chi-chi hung her head in shame and a deep blush came to her cheeks as she answered them. "Yes its true. Gohan is goten's real father."

"But but how? How did this happen and why?"

"I'll tell you but you have to promise to not tell anyone else, especially goku."

"How can he not know?" Number 18 asked. "He hadn't slept with you for three years before goten's birth. He has to know he is not goten's father."

"Actually, Goku is a bit naive in a lot of ways. I've known him longer than anyone here so believe me when I say he really hasn't figured it out." Bulma explained goku's innocent nature to number 18. "Don't worry chi-chi we promise not to tell anyone. That meens you to vegeta!"

"Oh believe me I would not pass up the opportunity to see kakkarot embarras himself further."

"Well o.k. then I'll tell you. It happened right after the cell games,..."

"It had actually started when goku found out about the androids." Chi-chi began telling the women present about her time with gohan as her lover. ""Goku never has sex when he's training for a big fight, so when he started training to fight the androids I knew I was in for three years of celibacy."

"Ouch. I can't imagine going that long without sex. Fortunately for me vegeta gets even more excited when he trains for a fight." Bulma interrupted chi-chi quickly but number 18 stopped her from saying anything else.

"Be quiet bulma, I want to hear this. Go on chi-chi."

"Well after three years I can't tell you how much I masturbated. I was pleasuring myself practically every night, sometimes twice a day. Then that fatefull day finally arrived and the guys left to fight those horrible androids, oh sorry number 18."

"It's all right Dr. Gero was a dork anyway."

"Well as you know goku caught the heart virus and when he recovered from that he immediately went off to train to fight cell. Then he died."

Chi-chi paused as she said this the memory was still painful even though goku was later wished back to life.

"Well that night is when it happened, that's when gohan and I made love. That night I couldn't sleep I just lay in bed crying at my lost goku. Gohan heard me crying and came in to comfort me. Well I was just a wreck my nightgown was all wrinkled up because of my tossing and turning in bed and it had ridden up to my thighs. Gohan blushed when he saw me and because of the way I was laying he definitely saw a lot of me. But he politely just turned his head and sat on the bed to talk to me. We talked for a long time at first we told each other how sad we were but gohan said we should think about all the good times we had with goku how happy he made us and how much he loved us. I was starting to see just how mature gohan had become. It was not just how strong he was he was caring and loving and it seemed all he wanted was to make me feel better. That's when I looked at him in a way no mother should look at their son. He was sitting on the bed beside me in only his sleeping shorts and at tthat moment he reminded me so much of his father. When he reached out to hug me I held the hug much longer than I should have."

(Authors note: Switching to a different point of view and to a present tense now. I hope this does not confuse anyone.)

Gohan was in bed trying to sleep, but having no luck. He had beaten cell earlier that day and saved the earth from destruction but the price had been very high. His father, goku, had died in the battle and later refused to be wished back to life with the dragon balls. Although gohan respected his fathers decision he still missed him very much. Gohan decided sleep was impossible and got up to get a drink of water and something to eat. As he passed his mothers room he heard her crying softly, no doubt she was trying to not wake him. His heart broke as he listened at his mother's door and he heard her crying as much as he missed his father his mom had to miss him even more. Gohan slowly opened the door to go inside and comfort his mother. His mother was lying in bed wearing one of her very light nightgowns and gohan could see right up her legs and to her womanhood by the way she was lying on the bed facing away from him. He blushed and turned his head away but walked in to the room anyway.

"Mom? Mom, are you all right?"

"Gohan (sniff). I'm sorry honey I didn't want to wake you."

"You didn't mom. I couldn't sleep either."

Gohan sat down on the bed as chi-chi sat up from lying on her stomach.

"I really miss him a lot mom."

"So do I honey."

"We have to try to remember the good times we had with him, all the fun he cant dwell on the bad things, dad wasn't like that he would want us to be happy. If we only remember the good times then it is kind of like he isn't really gone at all."

Chi-chi smiled at gohan and put a hand over his knee.

"I will always remember how dad was after a big fight mom. He would always celebrate with a really big meal and he always liked to have our friends over."

Chi-chi blushed as gohan said this.

"Yeah and I always had to do the cooking. But that wasn't the only way your father liked to celebrate."

"What do you mean mom?"

"Well, Lets just say that after his friends went home and you went to bed he and I would have a private celebration right here in our bed." Chi-chi started to get a far away look in her eyes as she was talking.

"Goku never wanted to make love when he trained for a fight so when the fight was over he was always very excited and he would make love to me for hours on end."

Chi-chi subconsciously started rubbing her hand up and down along gohan's thigh. The longer he trained for a fight the more passion he felt, actually the more passion we both felt. Goku used to joke that I was a super saiyan in bed. The longer I went without the more passionately we made love."

Gohan was speechless, his mother had never talked like this to him before and the fact that she was in a sheer gown and rubbing his thigh had him getting an erection before he knew it.

"Uuhhh mom?"

Chi-chi seemed to snap back to reality and realized that she was rubbing her son's thigh getting very close to his obvious erection. Chi-chi had been so sad about goku dying that she had not realized just how horny she was, three years of celibacy was a long time. She looked at gohan and suddenly saw much of his father in him, letting her desire and lonliness take control chi-chi made a fatefull decision. Chi-chi did not stop rubbing her hand along gohan's thigh instead she moved it higher to lightly trace the length of his erection through his shorts.

"You're a lot like your father gohan and I never realized just how much of a man you have become. You were right earlier, your father would not want us to be sad he would want us to be happy and to take comfort in each others arms."

Without another word chi-chi leaned over and kissed gohan lightly on the lips. Gohan was stunned, His mother was seducing him! He could not deny that his mom was very beautiful, he had seen her briefly before when she had come out of the shower and he never did quite get the image of her naked body out of his mind, but he never in a million years would have thought that his mom would want to have sex with him. Gohan quickly got over his surprise though and not being a fool he started kissing his mother back.

Chi-chi pulled back from gohan and got off the bed, standing before her son.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Gohan and chi-chi asked each other this question at the same time, prompting both of them to laugh and answer at the same time as well.

"Yes."

Which prompted another round of laughter from the two of them. Gohan hung his head and blushed a bit though.

"Uh mom. I've never done this before. I don't really know what I should do."

Chi-chi smiled at her son and tried to comfort him.

"That's o.k. gohan I'll show you."

"But there really is nothing I need to teach you."

Chi-chi purred seductively as she began rubbing his cock through his shorts. Gohan just looked into her eyes as lust and something else began to fog his mind.

"There's a part of you that already knows what to do."

She was cooing as she ran her hand over his muscular chest while the other began pulling down his underwear till he was totally naked.

"An animal a beast that even now you are keeping from jumping me."

It was true right now he was doing everything he could to keep from holding her down and do things he didn't even know the name of. Chi-chi just smiled she could see the inner struggle in his eyes she just kissed him and whispered in his ear.

"Let it go. Ravage me till there is nothing left. Pound into me till I scream your name! Fuck me Gohan until I bare your child. Take me son, claim me as yours!"

With that she gave him the hottest kiss she could. At first he just let her kiss him, then he was kissing her back, then he grabbed her arms in an iron grip and began devouring her lips. She was loving this. This was exactly what she needed she felt like she was already going to cum. Chi-chi just closed her eyes and moaned as Gohan's lips left hers and tilted back on her back and he began kissing down the right side of her neck. She was so close to orgasm when Gohan bit down on her collar bone sending her over the edge. Instinctively she knew he bit over the mark Goku made on there honeymoon, and for some reason she didn't care. Gohan raised his head from the overlapping mark and looked into Chi-chi's fluttering eyes. Still feeling the orgasm's effect she looked up at Gohan and gasped even though his hair was still black and spiky, his eyes were the same green of a super saiyan. He looked at her hungrily and licked the remaining blood from his lips as he growled deep in his throat.

"Now that I've clamed you my Bitch! What should I do with you first?"

Gohan leered as he grabbed the nightgown chi-chi was wearing and ripped it in two baring her long smooth legs, it baffled Gohan as to why she didn't show them off. Her firm D breasts with 50 cent coin sized areolas and big rubbery nipples that made his mouth water were also exposed. All of his mother was open for his lusting green eyes to see. If anyone else looked at her like this even Goku Chi-chi would be scared but her son only made her hotter for this MAN to take her. Gohan grabbed her breasts feeling them in his palms "I love melons." He said before he attacked her breasts like licking the entire breast sucking the areola and biting her nipples. And with his speed it felt like it was all at the same time on BOTH Breasts. Chi-chi's brain had shut down at that moment all she knew for a few minutes was pleasure. Chi-chi noticed only slightly that her son had stopped and that his middle finger was in her pussy while his palm was on her shaved crotch feeling the ghost of fuzz. Until she heard him growl. "But I could eat a peach for hours" and he replaced his hand with his mouth. At that moment she learned that the sayain apatite was not solely for food. She lost track of time after that. She would orgasm Black out, then wake to another orgasm Black out again Finally he stopped and she groaned in relief or regret she didn't know even years later when she tells the story to the group of friends, she still didn't know. As her vision witch she didn't know was fogy cleared she looked at Gohan and his pussy cum covered face. "So tell me BITCH which way do you wish to feel my cock?"

Chi-chi just moaned her son was treating her exactly the way she always wanted to be treated. Her ultimate kink to be dominated was being fulfilled by the person she brought into this world, and with a moan of pure lust she knew of the only place to put that beautiful cock into her cunt.

Chi-chi quickly propped herself up on her hands and knees and shook her ass slightly to entice the animal in her son some more. "I was hoping you'd take this position." Gohan breathed hotly as he grabbed her hips and pumped his cock into the pussy he came from.

Melt. That was the only word he could use to describe the feeling of his mother's pussy it was like he was putting his dick into a cave of molten lava and he felt that it was his sayain strength alone that kept his dick and balls from melting off at the base. Chi-chi was in heaven, it had been to long since she felt so full and complete. She smiled slightly to herself as she felt his glorious cock hit her cervix. "Just like his father just long enough to reach my cervix." Then her eyes opened in surprise he was still going. She was about to ask if he was in all the way when she herd him cuss and he pushed forcing the passage open and putting in the rest of his cock into her. She screamed in pure pleasure. Her son now had a clear shot at her eggs she knew she was 100% posetive she would be pregnant. Not only was he in but the crown and 1 inch had passed her cervix, He wont be able to pull out till he goes soft, She couldn't be more turned on as she realized. "He's tied me just like a bitch in heat" Then all thought left them as Gohan began the shallowly pump into his mom "OOOhhh! SSSShit! AAAAAhhhhhhYesss!" Chi-chi screamed cussing for the first time he ever heard. he just grined in a way would've made Vegeta pround, Gohan then begin to pound into his mother with enough force to make shore they both would remember this moment for a long time (although it will be the wonderful slaps on here ass that will permenently arouse her on memory.). Her screames of pleasure told him she was close but he was closer. He then felt a tingling sensation at his ass and then he smiled at himself they were going to be Cumming together. "So close just one little thin-." Chi-chi's train of though stopped as she felt something prickly touch her pussy she just lowered her head down and looked between her breasts to see Gohans tail as it rubbed her clit. Then her head snapped back as she hollered in orgasm and Gohan roared in triumph as well as the fateful cum went unobstructed to her eggs. They both collapsed exhausted. As Chi-chi began to fall asleep she knew she was sated after years of waiting she was finally satisfied. She also knew she was addicted for life to her son, but she knew that chaining him down to one woman was like keeping the eternal dragon as a pet.

"This is just too good! To good! HAHAHAHAHA! Oh I can't believe this, HA HA HA!"

Vageta was laughing again. He held it through the entire story now he just let it out Chi-chi just sighed at finally telling the story. "9 months late Goten came to the world" Bulma blushed as the story had turned her on 18 just sat there with the same look of indifference though she rubbed her thighs a lot during the story. "So do you two still?" Bulma asked cautiously. "Yes." Chi-chi said bowing her head. "He's just to good to give up." Vageta had stopped laughing and snorted "If I was kakkarot I would already know even before the baby was born if the kid was mine. You couldn't fool me that's for shore." Bulma was mad now at Vegeta's attack on both Goku and Chi-chi and made a decision. "Is that SO! Well guess what mister I'm-brighter-then-Goku I got a surprise for you" she placed a hand on her stomach. "The sayain Child I'm carrying right now isn't yours I give you a hint who the father is. It's not Goten, Goku, or Gohan's." Chi-chi and 18 just sat wide eyed at this and Vegeta just paled because he relished he was about to learn just how much he and kakkarot had in common.


End file.
